Laisser couler les larmes
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Hermione devait juste rejoindre des amis au Chaudron Baveur après le travail mais elle revoit en chemin une personne avec qui elle a partagé une histoire.


**Coucou à tous! Me revoilà,**

 **Disclaimer à JKRowling**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Laisser couler les larmes**

Il faisait froid, les rues dehors étaient glissantes et le souffle de la fin de l'hiver n'était pas des plus chauds. En cette année 2003, la neige surplombait les trottoirs et le toit des maisons et boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Il devait être environ dix-huit heures, les derniers clients quittaient les magasins avec leurs achats alors que le ciel se teintait de noir au-dessus de leurs têtes, rejoint par des multitudes d'étoiles brillantes.

Un beau spectacle pour les adorateurs de l'astrologie et des paysages, mais cela n'allait pas avec la jeune femme qui marchait à petits pas sur les pavés en direction du Chaudron Baveur où l'attendait Harry, Ginny, Ron et Luna. Les amis avaient voulu que peut importe leur travail, chaque vendredi soir les jeunes sorciers se voient après leurs heures de boulot. Hermione travaillait dans le secteur justice magique au Ministère, Luna avait repris la main sur le journal de son père, Ron gérait avec George le magasin de farces et attrapes, Ginny était dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead, Harry était auror comme il l'avait tant voulu des années auparavant. C'était un drôle de bande d'amis mais toujours aussi soudés après la guerre.

Hermione était à quelques dizaines de mètres du Chaudron Baveur quand elle entendit une voix particulièrement familière à la jeune sorcière brune.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit de ne pas trop traîner, il fait presque nuit!

Un jeune sorcier blond vêtu d'un manteau noir avec une écharpe et un bonnet verts se tenait vers la porte d'entrée d'un magasin de livres. Il était accompagné d'une sorcière aux cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns qui ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux d'Hermione. Drago Malefoy avait le sourire, se cheveux blonds laissaient échapper une ou deux mèches de son bonnet de laine. Toujours aussi pâle mais bien plus en vie que l'après-guerre, nota la sorcière brune.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant de marcher, elle remarqua la main du Serpentard posée sur la hanche d'Astoria, soeur de Daphnée Greengrass. Les deux étaient proches, trop pour la jeune avocate magique. Son coeur s'émietta sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Tous les souvenirs montèrent en elle, des années de secrets revinrent en mémoire et faisaient monter des larmes chez la lionne.

"Bouge-toi de mon chemin, Sang-de-Bourbe"

"Tu peux aller lire ailleurs ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger?"

"On doit aller en ronde, Granger, tu te souviens qu'on est préfets-en-chef?"

"C'est quoi, cette tête de gargouille, Granger?"

"Granger, tu dors en cours ou je viens juste de rêver?"

"Tu veux mes notes de cours de potions?"

"Tu écris encore à Potter et Weasley ? Tu as vu l'heure, tu vas réussir à te lever demain ?"

"Hey, Granger, bon matin?"

"C'est pourquoi ce sourire?"

"Tu peux arrêter de rire, pourquoi tu ris ?"

"Oui, je vais bien, Granger"

"Granger, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?"

"Le destin m'étonnera toujours, je crois que je t'aime"

"Hermione, tu n'aurais pas vu ma cravate?"

"Salut, on pourrais aller au lac après les cours?"

"Je me fiche des autres et de leurs jugements, Hermione"

"Pourquoi tout le monde pense que tu vas finir avec Weasley?"

"Oui, mon père va être condamné! Tu devrais comprendre pourquoi je suis nerveux !"

"Ma mère a voulu savoir avec qui je sors, j'ai essayé de lui dire mais j'ai pas pu"

"Je n'ai pas honte de toi, je te jure!"

"Mon père sait pour nous, si un mur ne nous séparaient pas, il m'aurait tué!"

"S'il sort, il finira par venir te voir et il pourrait te tuer!"

"Ma mère m'a présenté Astoria ce matin, je crois qu'elle veut nous fiancer..."

"Je te jure que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi, tu resteras toujours la personne que j'aimerai le plus au monde mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux se séparer pour ta sécurité"

"Tu mérites mieux Granger, je ne vois même pas comment tu as pu m'aimer, moi, un ancien Mangemort !"

"Au revoir, Granger"

Hermione sentit les larmes monter, ses lèvres tremblèrent inconsciemment. Sa vue se brouilla lorsque Drago se pencha vers le cou de la jeune sorcière noiraude. Elle avait envie de lui crier qu'il était un menteur, un salop mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à parler, sa gorge était sèche et les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

Ils s'étaient quittés il y a un an tout juste, ils avaient commencé leur relation en 1999 vers décembre et jusqu'à présent seule la famille de Malfoy avait su pour leur relation, Hermione avait préférée cacher aux restes de son entourage avec qui elle sortait. Quelques semaines après leur rupture, Drago était parti au MACUSA durant sept mois selon Harry qui avait été son collègue de mission pendant environ un an. Hermione savait que le sorcier blond était de retour mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occassion de le voir en chair et en os. Elle aurait préféré que cela n'arrive pas si c'était pour le revoir dans les bras d'une autre. Que sa promesse soit déjà oubliée et qu'il fasse comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre les deux anciens mais de nouveaux ennemis de Poudlard.

La sorcière brune, immobile, gelée par les souffles froids de la soirée, les joues rouges cachées derrière une écharpe rouge, était postée dans le coin de la rue menant au bar sorcier. Elle devrait passée devant le couple pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle était censée être courageuse mais c'était la peur qui la rongeait désormais. Elle était tétanisée, son coeur tambourinait à la folie dans sa poitrine.

Subitement, le regard du Serpentard glissa sur l'ancienne préfete de Gryffondor. il afficha un rapide air surpris, Hermione rougit et baissa aussitôt les yeux vers ses chaussures. Hermione fit semblant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac, voulant que le couple s'en aille loin. Elle leva un rapide coup d'oeil vers eux mais tout ce qu'elle vit fût un léger sourire triste sur le visage du Serpentard qui reprenait son chemin avec Astoria.

Hermione pleura, laissa sortir sa peine. Elle s'était toujours demandée si Drago avait finalement trouvé l'amour après leur rupture mais Hermione avait longtemps espéré que le soricer n'aviat pas jetés sa promesse en l'air. La voilà mise en courant qu'elle ne devrait plus donner sa confiance à un homme. Du moins un Serpentard surtout.

Les promesses ne doivent pas se briser, elles sont censées rapprochées les gens et non, les détruire. Hermione était brisée. Mais vu que personne ne savait pas eux deux, aucun de ses amis arriveraient à soigner son coeur brisé ce soir.

 **Je sais que cette histoire est un peu plus dramatique que celles que j'ai pu déjà écrire mais je me suis tentée de faire une histoire qui finit triste même si je déteste les sad ending.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
